


The Father-In-Law From Hell

by girlwithcateyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Monster-In-Law AU, rom com AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithcateyes/pseuds/girlwithcateyes
Summary: Virgil Spinoza has found the perfect man in Thomas Sanders and is so excited to marry him. But can he survive Roman, his new father-in-law?





	The Father-In-Law From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have 2 other chapter fics going? Yes. Should I focus on them? Probably. Did I watch Monster-In-Law and get ideas and write this in once sitting? Absolutely. So here we are. I have too many ideas for thvi rom coms. Tell me what you think!!!!!!

Virgil Spinoza loved watching the sun rise. The world was quiet and he could sit and watch the world wake up and write. That was precisely what he was doing this morning. Writing and drinking his coffee. He loved quiet mornings. 

“Girl, you would not BELIEVE the cutie I got with last night”, Well scratch that about it being quiet. 

“Remy, what are you doing here? I need to get ready for work.”, Virgil sighed and turned towards his neighbor and best friend. 

“Honey, I needed caffeine. I’m all out of coffee. And I got the all the gossip for you.”, the man in question hopped onto his bed, “You should have seen this guy, V. He was exactly your type. I would have set you up but you didn’t come.”

“You know that clubs aren’t really my thing.”, Virgil began gathering his things as he rushed towards the door, “I need to get to the library.”

Remy snatched his laptop just Virgil went to grab it, “Is this your new chapter? Let me see it!!”

Virgil scrambled to grab the laptop away before the other man could read what he wrote, “No no no, you can’t read it yet. It’s not done yet.”

“Fine, fine. But I want to read it as soon as it’s done.”, He nodded at Remy and began heading towards the door.

“Ok, I’ve got to head to the library now. But you stay and read my diary.”

“Can do will do.”, Virgil was halfway out the door when he heard Remy shout, “Hey could you help me and Patton tonight? A server called off”.

“Sure thing. Just text me the address and the time.”, with that the young man left to start another day. 

~

Working at a library was usually an easy job. Virgil had been volunteering there since high school. He continued to work there once his books became popular because he liked the regulars. They had known him for years now and tended to be sweet and kind. But just like any job where you work with the public, Virgil saw his fair share of assholes. 

After being berated for 10 minutes by an old lady because the book she wanted was already checked out, Virgil felt ready to either scream or cry. Instead he did neither, choosing to take a quick break to calm his nerves before shelving returned books. He did his job almost automatically, working through the plot kinks of his latest novel. It was the third book in a series he was writing and he wanted to foreshadow the death of a character. 

In hindsight it was because of this that Virgil didn’t notice that someone was behind him until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped, turning around to see a man staring at him with a sheepish smile. The one thought that Virgil had was that he was gorgeous. He was only slightly taller than him, with dark brown eyes and a similar shade of hair. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting you, but do you work here? I saw you shelving books and I’m a little lost.”

He blinked and tried to gather his thoughts, “Um yeah I do. Sorry I just didn’t see you. What did you need to find?”

“Well I was looking for where the Young Adult Fiction section is?”

“Two shelves down and to the right. Near the computers.”

“Thank you so much.”, the stranger started walking in that direction before turning, “I’m sorry for scaring you by the way.”

“I-it’s ok. I wasn’t the one paying attention.”

By the time Virgil was finished shelving books the man was gone. 

~ 

The party was already in full swing when Virgil got there. He could hear the music and conversation flowing into the kitchen. He ran in and gave Patton and Remy a quick hug before putting on an apron. “I’m so sorry I’m late, I helped close at the library today. And then I almost couldn’t find this place.”

Patton silenced him with a look, “It’s ok, thank you so much. Aria had to call off sick. She’s pregnant you know and the morning sickness is intense.”

“So what do you need me to do first?”

Remy handed him a tray, “We need you to pass out these crostinis.”, Virgil took the tray and began to head out when he saw  _ him.  _ The stranger from the library. He turned around in a panic. 

“Oh god it’s him!”

Both of his friends turned around, “Who?”

Virgil indicated to the man standing out in the middle of the floor, “Him. He came into the library today.”

Patton gave him a look, “That guy. That’s Thomas Sander’s: this is his welcome home party. He just came back from starring in a Broadway show in New York. Why? Did he do something-”

“No it’s not that. He just.. really cute.”

“Oh my god. You have a crush!”, Remy piped up, “It’s about damn time. You haven’t been laid in forever.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and walked out. Passing out crostinis was easy; the most he had to do was answer questions about allergens, which he understood seeing as he was allergic to nuts. Eventually he made his way over to group Thomas was with, where one of his friends appeared to be recounting a story. 

“So his castmate completely forget their lines, and Thomas here doesn’t miss a beat. He just improvs the entire scene from scratch.”

“Joan stop, you’re embarrassing me.”, Virgil stood on the edge of the conversation, listening. He was going to ask if any of them wanted a crostini but he didn’t want to interrupt them. 

A man with a goatee looked at him, “Is there something you need?”

He startled and went to leave before the other person who had been speaking- Virgil thought their name was Joan- spoke up, “What are those?”

“Oh, they’re crostinis. Would you like one.”

The man with the goatee gave him a glare, “No, I think we’re ok.”

Virgil went to walk away when Thomas walked after him, “Wait!”, He stopped and turned around, reaching to get one of the crostinis. Thomas stopped him and smiled, “So I know two things about you: you’re a librarian and you also work as a caterer.”

“Oh no! I’m just a librarian. I’m actually helping my friends out tonight, they own the catering company.”

“I see. So what’s your name?”

“Um Virgil. And you are?”

He smiled, “Thomas.”

Virgil was beginning to relax, “So what book did you check out? From the library, I mean.”

“The Ghost of Ordiel Pond. I’ve wanted to read it for a while but I haven’t had the time. I’m a huge fan of the author.”

Virgil laughed at this. Of course the cute, funny guy he liked would be a fan of his books. Some higher power just really wanted to tease him, “You’re joking right? I wrote that book.”

Thomas blinked, “You’re Virgil Spinoza? I mean you’re named Virgil, I didn’t think about it.”

“Yep, if you look on the back cover you’ll see a picture of me. Tell me what you think when you bring the book back. I love hearing what people think of my books.”

“Or I could give you my number and tell you right after I read it. That way you don’t have to wait for feedback.”

Virgil contemplated this for a minute before nodding, “Ok”, he took out his phone and gave it to the man in front of him, “Here, I’ll text you after I get off that way you have my number as well.”

“Alright! Well I don’t want to stop you from working, so I’ll be out of your way. But I’ll let you know what I think of it.”, with that Thomas walked away, leaving a giddy Virgil in his wake. He continued to serve food, so excited for his break. He got Thomas’s number. Maybe once he read Virgil’s book he could ask him out. If his anxiety didn’t convince him to nope out. 

He was shocked when the goateed man approached him, taking a crostini, “I like your pin”, he indicated to the pride pin on VIrgil’s shirt, “It’s always nice to find another gay guy in public.”

Virgil nodded, “Thanks, it really is nice.”

He smiled, “Name’s Mike”, he shot out a hand. Virgil took it softly. Mike looked over to where Thomas was talking to his friend, “He’s cute, huh?”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t flirting with your boyfriend, he came into my library today and checked out a book I wrote. I was curious about what he thought-”

“Oh no we aren’t boyfriends. Thomas is straight. I asked him out back in college and he told me he wasn’t into men.”

“I see.”

Virgil finished work with a glum look. He didn’t even bother to text Thomas once he got off. 

~

Virgil was running the circulation desk when Thomas showed up. He had gotten home and went straight to bed, completely forgetting to text the man. He had been so excited to get his number and was crushed to find out he was straight. 

“Hey there..”, Virgil looked up and saw the man in question standing in front of him, holding the copy of The Ghost of Ordiel Pond, “You’re returning it already?”, Oh god he probably hated it and couldn’t finish it because it was so bad.

“Yeah I couldn’t put it down. It’s so captivating, you did a great job. I was going to call you but you never texted me. So I figured I’d tell you in person.”

Virgil blushed, “I’m sorry. I was so tired I just fell asleep afterwards. I should have texted you though. I’m glad you liked the book though.”, he took the book and began to check it back in. 

“It’s ok. I get it.”, He watched Virgil finish checking in the book, “So I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me sometime?”

“Like as a date?”

“Yes, as a date. It’s ok if you don’t want to, I just thought I’d take my chance.”

Virgil looked at him in shock, “Yes! Yes, I’d love to go out with you. I-I just thought that..”, he trailed off. 

“Thought what?” 

“Someone told me that you were straight.”

Thomas looked almost offended at his words, “Who the hell told you that I was straight? The closest I’ve ever been to liking girls is for roles.”

Virgil looked sheepish, “Um Mike did. He said he asked you out and you said no.”

“Mike?! Mike is my ex! He cheated on me so I left him!”

Virgil couldn’t believe it. The cute guy he liked felt the same! And he was asking him out! Virgil must have died and gone to heaven, “Well I’m sorry I listened to him.”

“It’s ok. Just let me take you out to make up for it?”

“I get off in 10 minutes. There’s a really good pizza place near here.”, Just then a phone rang. Thomas looked down, “Is that yours?”

“Yeah it’s my dad. I’ll tell him that I was at the library and had my ringer off.”

“You sure? I can wait.”

“Believe if I pick up he’ll keep me on the phone forever. It’s better if I call him later. So, pizza?”

“Pizza.”

  
  



End file.
